Ultraman Ginga (character)
is an ultra being of unknown origin. After the Dark Spark War, he was trapped in spark doll form after his battle with Dark Lugiel. The doll and the Ginga Spark made their way to Earth and into the hands of Hikaru Raido, who uses the two to transform into Ultraman Ginga and battle users of Dark Spark Dolls. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman will be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and is stated to last 11 episodes with 2 specials. Its unknown whether or not he was from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole new universe. Etymology The Japanese word means Galaxy 'in English. History Ultraman Ginga (series) 'Dark Spark War Where Ginga and his Spark device came from is unknown, even to Taro. From the little that is known about the story, a war called thereafter, the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good side and the side of evil, as represented by the participants the Ultramen, monsters and evil aliens from across the universe. It is known that Ginga, with the Ginga Spark, previously fought the owner of the Darkness Spark, but like possibly every Ultra and monster in the war had been sealed by the Darkness Spark into the form of an action figure called a Spark Doll. It is now known that this was caused by the clash between the Ginga and Darkness Spark, which sealed both combatants. Afterward the event that came to be known as the Dark Spark War, due to its ending, these dolls later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower with the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Doll hidden within it. 'The Town of Falling Stars' A young man named Hikaru Raido somehow found the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called Ultra Live. Unlike other Spark Dolls, Hikaru's Mark of Courage must be made to shine upon which Ginga's Spark Doll can be called from within his sacred item. Ginga was first summoned by Hikaru to fight Thunder Darambia, who finished the monster off by using the Ginga Thunderbolt. Afterwards Hikaru claimed the Thunder Darambia Doll. 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' When Thunder Darambia had been sprayed by Kemur Man's acidic teleportation Goo, Hikaru transformed into Ultraman Ginga. Ginga began trouncing Kemur man, having the speed to avoid his goo, then he threw the Dummy user into space and flew after him. High above the planet Hikaru ended the fight with the Ginga Fireball, claiming the Kemur Man doll for himself. 'The Two Headed Flame Beast' After using Kemur Man to fight a pyromaniac who had Lived with King Pandon, Hikaru was being trounced by the two headed fire breathing beast. As a result Ginga allowed Hikaru to use him to transform. As Ginga, Hikaru allowed the woman who was using the King Pandon to blow constant streams of flame on him as she mocked his friends dreams and aspirations. Hikaru/Ginga fell to his knees and rebuked her statements and defended his friends' dreams. Hikaru finished her off using the Ginga Saber, slamming it into the ground and using a shockwave to cover the fire beast in magma. 'The idol is Ragon' After the rampaging Chigusa/Ragon calmed by Misuzu, Hikaru took this opportunity to transform into Ultraman Ginga and used Ginga Comfort to revert her back to human/Spark Doll form. Suddenly, a mysterious robot appears and brutally fires at Ginga with all he had, hurting him so much the Color Timer activated and he was falling to his demise. It was revealed that the human controlling the robot was studying how much Ultraman Ginga could stay on his form on Earth: Three minutes. It transformed into his Jet mode and left the place, not leaving a trace back. 'The Dream Destroyers' When Hikaru as Doragory was proven useless against Jean-Killer, it was swapped with Ultraman Ginga, who proceeds to rescue Taro from the robot. When both of them are about to fall into the Earth atmosphere, Ginga was evapourised into Spark Doll form due to the time limit, leaving Hikaru falling until he was saved by the Jean-Killer himself. 'The Dream Battle' After Hikaru challenged Tomoya/Jean-Killer into a fight, Ginga's light appeared on the Ginga Spark, preparing to grant his host's wish to transforms and defeat the giant robot. After a short but intense bout, Ginga/Hikaru won by phasing his hand into Jean-Killer's head and crushing the Dark Dummy Spark, destroying it. Due to this, Tiga Dark appeared and did battle with Ginga, eventually enlarging Alien Valky so the duo could overpower the Ultra. But a newly redeemed Tomoya reactivated Jean-Killer as Jean-nine and assisted Ginga with destroying the two villains. After the battle, Ginga spoke for the first time, commenting on Jean-Nine's revival though he didn't answer Taro's questions. 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special' When Dark Zagi appeared after Hikaru and Tomoya defeated Tyrant as Ultraman Tiga and Jean Nine respectively, Hikaru transforms into Ginga to fight Ultraman Noa's arch enemy. The two are evenly matched for the most part, until finally in a clash of beams, GInga Cross Shoot is able to destroy the dark Ultra. Zagi's Spark Doll was likely retrieved by Dark Lugiel after the battle. 'The Closed World' After Black King first loses to Dark Galberos in first round, Ginga replaced the monster, with the battlefield turning into a wrestling arena and Taro into an announcer. Ginga appeared adorned in a red cape similar to the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman King. Ginga easily defeats Dark Galberos, but in the final round, Galberos used his duplicating/illusion ability only for Ginga to duplicate even more to surround the monster leaving the monster open for an attack for the real one who used Ginga Fireball to eliminate the monster. Before transforming back Ginga spoke again and said that every time a monster was brought back into the world the forces of darkness were growing stronger and that 'his' return was nearing. 'The Ginga Spark Stolen' When Shingo Kuwabara stole the Ginga Spark from Hikaru, he later dark lived into Zaragas, only to meet initial opposition in the form of Red KIng, lived by Misuzu, but she was easily beaten. Kenta and co. manage to recover the Ginga Spark from Alien Nackle and Hikaru is able to transform, rescuing Misuzu and defeating Zaragas, freeing Shingo from the darkness' influence. 'The Jet Black Ultra Brothers' After being struck by an unknown attack from behind, Hikaru as Ginga turns to see Ultraman Dark behind him. He is quickly beaten into submission by the dark Ultra, who then transforms into Ultraseven Dark. Hikaru tries to see who is controlling the Ultras, and is shocked as he sees a familiar face. But before he can do anything further, Seven Dark fires a Dark Wide Shot at him to knock Hikaru unconscious. He then tries to use the Eye Slugger on the vulnerable Hikaru back in human form, but hesitates at seeing Misuzu protecting Hikarou. Afterwards, when Ginga fought Antlar, Ultraseven Dark finishes it off with his Dark Wide shot. The two Ultras fought again but it was clear that Ginga was having a hard time. Seven Dark transforms into Ultraman Dark after they fire their beams at each other. Tomoya summons Jean-Nine into the fight, but Seiichiro lives back into Ultraseven Dark and uses Ginga as a shield, causing Jean-Nine to hesitate. Dropping Ginga to the ground he fires the Dark Emerium Beam at Jean-Nine, injuring the robot greviously. As Seven Dark is about to finish Jean-Nine, Ginga gets back into the fight and with renewed determination, defeats the dark Ultra, purifying both Ultraman and Ultra Seven. 'Darkness and Light' Ginga fought against Super Grand King alongside Jean-Nine. However he learned the Alien Knackle Gray was controlling it with Mizuzu who was trapped in her own mind. When Hikaru used a technique to enter Misuzu's mind Ginga was rendered motionless and Jean-Nine had to restrain the kaiju. Afterwards, Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga joined the fray, buying Hikaru precious time despite being defeated. As Ginga's color timer flashed, Hikaru succeeded in clearing Misuzu's mind of the darkness and retoke control of Ginga, defeating Super Grand King with the Ginga Sunshine technique. 'Your Future' Hikaru lives into Ginga to face Dark Lugiel but before he can complete his rise, Lugiel interrupts it and kicks him into a cliffface, stunning the Ultra. As a result of not being able to reach his full height, Gale dominates Ginga easily and he soon runs out of power. Later, when Ultraman Taro is fighting Lugiel, he gives energy to Ginga at the cost of Taro himself taking the brunt of Lugiel's attacks. After Taro vanishes, Ginga is revived and grows back to his original size. Summoning the Ginga Spark and turning it into a trident, he takes the fight with Dark Lugiel to the moon, and after a hard struggle, he defeats him with Ginga Especially. Ginga is last seen thanking Hikaru and friends for all they have done before departing the Earth. 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' Ultraman Ginga will make a return in the upcoming second theater special alongside Ultraman, Taro, Seven and Tiga. 'Ultraman Ginga Side Story 1: Friends Left Behind' When Ultraman and Tiga were in a crisis, Ginga reappeared in the nick of time to save them from Alien Magma and Zetton. He Chigusa and Kenta back to Earth just before their time limits ran out. Profile, Features and Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. Ultraman Ginga is also shown to have an ability similar to mode change. Each of his special moves causes the crystals on his body to shine a different color correspondingly to the rainbow. In total Ginga has 8 special moves. Profile *'Height': Micro~Infinity (Note his normal height appears to be around 30 meters, but his height as not been officially declared.) *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Flight Speed': Faster than a jet fighter (Generaly between Mach 2 and 2.5) *'Time Limit': Three Minutes Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Hikaru besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Ginga will forcibly disappear leaving Hikaru wherever Ginga was before, potentially leaving Hikaru in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand King Pandon's flames. *'Crystals of Light' (Name Unknown): The crystals on Ginga's forehead crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Some times, this crystals change color when Ginga uses one of his finishers. *'Strength': Ginga possess enough strength to throw a being like Kemur Man out into space with little effort. Techniques Special Moves *'Ginga Cross Shot': Ginga can fire a powerful rainbow-colored L shaped beam from his arms. It can destroy a monster in one hit. Used against Alien Valky, Dark Zagi, Zaragas, Ultraseven Dark, Alien Magma and Zetton. It is capable of piercing the Zetton Shutter, a feat never before accomplished by an Ultra without a special weapon. This attack is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. When it is used Ginga's crystals are still blue. *'Ginga Thunderbolt': Ginga raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. He uses this to form a disk, Ginga then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one hit, even overpowering electrical monsters like Thunder Darambia, who it was only used against. This attack is similar to Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Miracle Thunder Charge. When used Ginga's crystals shine yellow and emit electricity. *'Ginga Fireball': Ginga summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. This attack appears to have a homing effect, it will keep tracking it's target until it's destroyed. Used against Kemur Man, Dark Zagi and Dark Galberos. This attack is similar to Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. When used Ginga's crystals shine red and emit flames. *'Ginga Saber': Ginga can create an energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. Used against King Pandon, Ultraman Dark and Alien Magma with Zetton. The saber is similar to the light blades used by Ultraman Gaia V2, Agul, Nexus Junis Blue, Mebius and Hikari. However the blade is generated differently, with the blade tip being generated first. When used Ginga's crystals shine white. *'Ginga Comfort': Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this results in Spark Dolls using Dark Live to revert to their user. It was only used against Ragon. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos' Full Moon Recht. When used Ginga's crystals shine green. *'Ginga Slash': Ginga can fire Light Blades from the crystal on his forehead that will explode on contact. Despite being an explosive beam, the appearance resembles physical blades. It was only used against Jean-Killer. This attack is similar to Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version's Photon Stream and Nexus Junis' Core Impulse. When used Ginga's crystals shine purple. *'Ginga Sunshine': Ginga can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It also has tremendous power to exterminate darkness power in it's radius. As shown, it destroys Alien Nackle Gray inside Super Grand King, revealing Darker Gale is possessing Kyoko Shirai and lastly also wipe out the space-time distortion in Furuboshi High School. It was only used against Super Grand King. This attack is similar to Ultraman Justice's Victorium Ray. When used Ginga's crystals shine pink. *'Ginga Especially': Ginga's last and strongest special moves, where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It was only used in the final battle against Dark Lugiel. This attack is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Color Timer Flash in Glitter Mode. When used Ginga's crystals shine the colors of the rainbow, specifically all the colors of his previous special moves. It can be charged to full power to over power Dark Lugiel's Darkness Special Beam. Physical Techniques *'Ginga Hyper Punch': Ginga can deliver an intense and powerful punch. Used against Super Grand King *'Ginga Hyper Kick': Ginga can perform a very fast and powerful kick. *'Ginga Hyper Fly': Ginga can fly at supersonic speeds, faster than a jet fighter, he can take off with out the use of hand movements just like Nexus. *'Ginga Flying Mare (Unconfirmed)': Ginga grabs the opponent by the head and/or neck and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia. *'Ginga Lifting (Name unknown)': Ginga lifts the opponent with one hand and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia . Other Techniques *'Barrier (Name Unknown)': Ginga can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Used to counter Thunder Darambia's attack. **'Barrier Reverse(Name Unknown)': Ginga can reverse the attack using his barrier. Used against Super Grand King. *'Acceleration (Name Unknown)': Ginga can move as a blur. Used to counter Kemur-Jin's attacks. This attack is similar to Cosmos and Max's acceleration. *'Deflection (Name Unknown)': Ginga can deflect attacks using his hands. Used to deflect Jean Killer's attacks. *'Phasing (Name Unknown)': Ginga phases his hand through an object. Used on Jean-Killer to destroy his Dummy Spark rendering the robot non-functional. *'Duplication (Name Unknown)': Ginga can create some clones of himself, and as much as he wants. It is unknown whether these clones are real or illusions. Used to counter Dark Galberos' illusions. *'Teleportation (Name Unknown)': Ginga can cover the world in a short by teleporting. Used to counter Dark Zagi in Theater Special. *'Light Aura Movement (Name Unknown)': Used to counter Zagi's high speed movement. *'Consciousness Transfer (Name Unknown)': Ginga can fire a beam from his Color Timer to the opponent, making a bridge for Hikaru to enter the Dark Lived Opponent's inner Light/Darkness. However, due to Hikaru not being in Ginga, Ginga is left immobilized, leaving him defenseless. Used to save Misuzu from Super Grand King. *'Size Change (Name Unknown)': Ginga can change size depend on what size he wants. Used to enlarge himself, after his rise interrupted by Dark Lugiel. *'Ginga Spark': Ginga can also use the Ginga Spark as a weapon, though its potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Ginga during a brief flashback. Ginga also can change the Ginga Spark into the Ginga Spark Lance. **'Ginga Spark Lance': The Ginga Spark can transform into this weapon. Used to battle Dark Lugiel. At one point in time the energy of both Ginga and Darkness Lance encased the users in spheres of energy as they took of to the moon. Used against Dark Lugiel. 'Ultraman Ginga Storium ' Ultraman Ginga Stroium is a new powered up version of Ultraman Ginga. The bracelet on Ginga's left arm is called the Storium bracelet. It was given to him by Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Taro. More news is yet to come about this new form of Ultraman Ginga. Ginga Cross Shot 28383.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot Thunder Bolt attack..jpg|Ginga Thunderbolt Ginga_Fireball.jpg|Ginga Fireball Ginga_Saber_Pic.jpg|Ginga Saber Ginga Saber Magma.jpg|Ginga Saber Attack Part 2 Ginga Comfort Medium Quality.jpg|Ginga Comfort Ginga Cross Shot.jpg|Ginga Slash Ginga Sunshine.jpg|Ginga Sunshine Ginga Especially 3456.jpg|Ginga Especially Ginga Lifting.jpg|Ginga Lifting Ginga Shield.jpg|Barrier Acceleration .jpg.jpg|Acceleration Ginga Deflecting.jpg|Deflection Ginga Pierce.jpg|Phasing Ginga Spit.jpg|Duplication imagesjaiqiqmqkqii.jpg|Barrier Reverse Conscious Transfer.jpg|Consciousness Transfer 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Size Change Gingatrident.JPG|Ginga Spark Lance Ginga4.jpg|Light Aura Movement Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. He has the Mark of Courage, and hence is the only one able to summon Ginga from the Ginga Spark. However, Hotsuma Raido, Hikaru's grandfather, also has the same mark. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabbs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "Ultra Live: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene. Hikaru body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Ultraman Ginga's rise.gif|Ginga's Rise (click to see it move) Gallery For more information, go to Ultraman Ginga (character)/Gallery. Merchandise Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-07.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll (Normal) Ginga's Dollsss.jpg|Ginga Thunderbold and Fireball Spark Doll Saber and omfort :)).jpg|Ginga Saber and Comfort Spark Doll Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-06.jpg|Ginga Slash Spark Doll 20130916-00000013-isd-000-0-view.jpg|Ginga Sunshine Spark Doll Ginga Especially.png|Ginga Especially m2S77s-UnE849QOvfGJp9PA.jpg|Ultra Egg Ultraman Ginga Ginga3.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga's rise Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga arrived.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga arrived scene Ginga2.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga!.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga stand Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga using Ginga Saber effect part.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga (Saber) Ginga1.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga (Cross Shot) Trivia *Ginga's landing and the camera spinning around him is a reference to the spinning of a spiral galaxy. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host at the youngest age, Musashi Haruno. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Interestingly Ginga is one of the few Ultras not to have hand movements for when he is about to fly, the only other Ultra not to use hand movements was Nexus. *Ginga so far, appears to be the only Ultra to partially change his appearance depending on the technique he is using. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with his human host, who voices his grunts and battle sounds. However his speaking voice is done by Tomokazu Sugita, who is the narrator of the series. **Ironically, Sugita also voices Darker Gale, who is the antagonist of the series. *Ginga appears to be the only other Spark Doll besides Taro who has retained his sentience in spark form. It was shown when he spoke after his battle with Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. It was even confirmed by Taro when he attempted to speak with him. *Ginga is second Ultra which has own symbol. The first was Ultraman Mebius with the Mobius Strip/Infinity Symbol. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar the Toei heroes, , and *Ginga is 2nd Ultra that doesn't require any maneuver to use acceleration. The 1st was Ultraman Max. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the one of the two first completely original Ultra to star in an Ultraman mini series. Previously Ultraseven X stared in a Mini-series. **He is to be the first to star in the new Shin Retsuden Show. *Unlike other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears to be within the Ginga Spark itself. *Ginga and Jean-nine's relationship similar to Gaia and Agul's relationship. As they both start as rivals but later joined forces and defeated Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. *Ginga has a few things that made him unique than the other Ultras: **Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming from something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. **Ginga does not destroy his enemies, he reverts them back into a Spark Dolls. The only other Ultra to not destroy his opponents on a regular basis is Cosmos. **Ginga is clearly shown to not be in controll when transformed, since he is a Spark Doll transformation. The first Ultras to who where not in control were Ultraman Gaia and Agul. **Ginga finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). **Ginga is the first Ultra that, for the most part, the human host can't transform into it for most time. Ginga's Spark Doll only appears when Hikaru is in danger or by Ginga's own will . *Ultraman Ginga is the fifth Heisei Ultra that fought two different enemies at the same time, Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. The first was Ultraman Zearth against Cotten-Poppe and Alien Benzene and then Ultraman Cosmos from his movie, fighting Ultraman Justice and Gloker Pawns, the third was Ultraman Mebius against Earthtron and Cherubim. The forth was Ultraman Zero against Alien Temperor and Tyrant. *Ultraman Ginga is the third Ultra to have a noticeable abs on his stomach rather than a Live Stage show, called Ultra suit. The first was Ultraseven X, the second was Ultraman Zero. *Ginga's manner of flying in terms of special effects is similar to Ultraseven X but it is like Ultraman Nexus'/the Next in that he makes no special movements to take of. *Ginga is the first Ultra in history to have his rise interrupted by an alien, in this case, Darker Gale. *Because of his rise being interrupted by Dark Lugiel, Ginga may have been the third Ultraman to not appear in his full ultra size as planned. The first was Ultraman The Next and the second was Ultraman Zero. *When Ginga was fighting Zagi, when he covered his body in an aura to move at high speeds, the effect sound was the roar of the space beast, Pedoleon. *However, in a video in Youtube site, there is a information about Ginga reeappeared back in EX episode of Ultraman Ginga series. *Ultraman Ginga is 5th Ultraman have sword, following Ultraman Agul, Ultraman Gaia, Ultraman Mebius, and Ultraman Hikari. Category:Template Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras